dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravenstar
"Welcome to the gathering. I will begin. The prey has been running well in Skyclan. We have two new warriors, Goldenmoon and Brackenleaf!" — Ravenstar starting a gathering in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 7 Ravenstar is a long furred black tom with green eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Raventuft is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, and Allegiance Update 8 as deputy of SkyClan. Ravenstar is listed under Final Allegiances as leader of SkyClan. - Chapter 6 It is the night of a gathering. Raventuft is sitting at the base of the rock not far from Strawberryspots. He seems awkward around her, and Iceslide is amused, noting that from what he's heard, Strawberryspots isn't the friendliest cat. Even among her clan, she's said to be bossy and have a tongue as sharp as a thorn. - Chapter 27 When the clans are outnumbered, Raventuft yowls for SkyClan to retreat, and Iceslide realizes in horror that Whitestar must be dead. - Chapter 28 During Shimmerstar's meeting, she notes that Whitestar was killed at the gathering, and she believes that Raventuft is going to attempt the journey to the moonstone to receive his nine lives. She closes her eyes and prays to StarClan that he gets there safely. The clan murmurs quietly. Iceslide looks down and wonders what would happen if Raventuft was killed. He thinks that his clan would be leaderless and vulnerable, and the rogues would be sure to finish SkyClan off. - Shadows of Blood Allegiances Ravenstar is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, and Final Allegiances as leader of Skyclan. - Chapter 7 At the gathering, Ravenstar is on the great rock with Depthstar, Frostedstar, and Gladestar. Swiftpaw points out Ravenstar to Bloodpaw and introduces him as the leader of SkyClan. As Strawberrystar nears the great rock, Ravenstar greets her and says he trusts that the prey is running well in ThunderClan. She snaps "Wouldn't you like to know?" as she leaps onto the rock and joins them. Ravenstar doesn't respond to her and only flicks an ear as she settles. Ravenstar starts the gathering. He says that prey is running well in SkyClan, shooting Strawberrystar a glance before continuing to name Goldenmoon and Brackenleaf as new warriors. He says that's all he has to share and dips his head, prompting Frostedstar to speak next. After Depthstar announces Bloodpaw, the leaders exchange startled looks. Ravenstar looks bewildered as he asks who named their kit Bloodkit, adding that it's not a name for a kit. After Depthstar and Strawberrystar argue about Maplefur's death, the other leaders are noted to have been watching this debate quietly. But they seem to realize that things are about to get nasty. Frostedstar steps between them. - Chapter 11 During Bloodpaw's dream, he expects to see the other leaders on the great rock with him, but he's alone. - Chapter 23 The clans hold an emergency gathering to discuss the attack on the medicine cats two nights ago. Ravenstar's fur is fluffed up as he expresses how serious this is, as Ryeheart was nearly killed. He thanks StarClan they got there in time. Frostedstar tells he and Strawberrystar they should be grateful that their medicine cats are still alive. When discussing what to do about the rogues, Ravenstar suggests they attack at once. Strawberrystar calls him a mouse brain, reminding him they have no idea who these cats are or where they live. When Gladestar reminds the other leaders that WindClan has no medicine cat, Ravenstar asks if there's no cat with knowledge of herbs who can take the job. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Ravenstar is listed under Allegiances as leader of SkyClan. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Ravenstar is listed under Allegiances as leader of SkyClan. Quotes "Strawberrystar. I trust the prey is running well in ThunderClan?" -Ravenstar greeting Strawberrystar at a gathering in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 7 - "Welcome to the gathering. I will begin. The prey has been running well in Skyclan. We have two new warriors, Goldenmoon and Brackenleaf!" -Ravenstar in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 7 - "Who named their kit Bloodkit? That's not a name for a kit." -Ravenstar to Depthstar after he announces Bloodpaw in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 7 - "This is serious! Ryeheart was nearly killed! Thank StarClan we got there on time!" -Ravenstar in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 23 - "We have to attack! We have to attack at once!" -Ravenstar after the medicine cat attack in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 23 - "There's no cat with any knowledge of herbs who can take on the job?" -Ravenstar to Gladestar after Silverberry's death in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 23 Tumblr opnhc2ZF611wprdggg47o1 1280.jpg Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Skyclan cats Category:Characters Category:SkyClan cats Category:Toms Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters